


Sweeter by the Icy Grave

by BlueRam



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: Don’t fear the reaper. He comes not by the dead of night nor by the break of dawn but in the moment when sweet death caresses blood stained lips. He watches silently. His eyes heavy upon your soul, scale tilted in his hands waiting.Waiting.Forever waiting.





	Sweeter by the Icy Grave

_Don’t fear the reaper. He comes not by the dead of night nor by the break of dawn but in the moment when sweet death caresses blood stained lips. He watches silently. His eyes heavy upon your soul, scale tilted in his hands waiting._

_Waiting._

_Forever waiting._

Yuuri sighs as he closes yet another dusty tome, dust tickling at his nose as he carefully placed it upon another stack on his cart. He was terribly tired, left alone in the citadel library to shelf misplaced books by uncaring patrons who had come and had their fun. He could hear their raucous laughter halls away, jeering and pleased as they wax poetic at the beautiful Temptress and Tempters to be.

Children from noble families chosen by the royal family. They would be trained to sing songs of death that would lure humans from the distant lands to an eternal sleep in watery depths. A sacrifice to their goddess Mother Calypso, appointed ruler of their seas in a strange twist of faith for how could a simple nymph rule where Poseidon resided.

It was a dream to be chosen by the royal family for such a task. To sing ballads of sweet nothings to fool the mind of humans who would taint their world. To help their lands flourish by pleasing their mother goddess. Yuuri wanted nothing to do with it, and perhaps it was best. He like so many could not belt beautiful notes from the pits of his belly. Could never hope to enchant a human man or woman to walk willingly to a watery grave.

He was a dud as his people would call him. A Tempter that could not tempt. Simply did not have the talent and skill to do it and thus deemed useless by their lands and the reigning empire.

With another forlorn sigh, Yuuri pushed the carts of books slowly down the aisle, idly stacking books upon books on top of his cart, knowing full well that he would not leave the library until the moon was high in the sky. A sign of beautiful midnight that would whisper sweet wonders with the clash of waves against cliffs and the wafting scent of sea salt heavy in the air.

He didn’t want to be here. A constant reminder that he would never bring honour to his family because of his defect. No, he wanted to be outside where snow fell and lakes froze over. He wanted the whisper of winter on his skin and the smoothness of ice beneath his feet. For where he was no Tempter, he was an Ice Dancer.

A skilled one, a beautiful one…a unique one.

Their lands had no use for Ice Dancers. How could Ice Dancers please Mother Calypso? How could the strange dance upon useless ice lure anything to their demise?

“Not as useless as you would think,” Yuuri yelped at the sudden voice, knee colliding in the cart and sending books careening over the sides of said cart to fall to the floor. Pages tore out and flopped uselessly upon marble floors and Yuuri winced at the sight. He would surely get his ears boxed by madam Lila who would be none too pleased.

Heart hammering in his chest and pupils wide like Pitchet’s strange hamster creatures he stole from human lands, Yuuri studied the shadowed halls of the library.

There was nothing.

Only old books and flickering torches secured along rough stone walls. Suspicious, he narrowed pretty brown eyes, swallowing tightly when nothing changed and that crooning voice did not speak.

Had he gone mad?! Along with being a useless Tempter, he could now add crazy to his list!

“Wh—who’s there?” He honestly hoped no one answered, teeth chattering when a sudden cold wind caressed his smooth skin.

“Wh—wh—who’s there?!” He shouted desperately, knuckles pale as he gripped the cart too tight.

Silence…except for the sudden whistles of wind and heavy snow outside. He could hear children outside shouting in joy and young adults grumbling about the heavy snows. Complaining that this would put a stop to the drowning of men that night, for which human would travel near their lands with the threat of blizzards to deter them.

Yuuri scowled when nothing happened. Huffing at his ridiculousness, sure that perhaps it was because of tiredness that he had heard things. Reluctantly he stacked the fallen books on his cart, mourning at the torn pages before ambling down the aisle once more.

He did not see the sudden shift of shadows between the bookshelves, nor did he hear the shuffle of fabric as silent footsteps followed him, bright blue eyes watching him with wonder.

“Don’t fear the Reaper, little Ice Dancer, he waits, always waiting,” A deep voice crooned, long silver nails trailing along old books, on such book falling at the touch.

Yuuri jumped again in fright, frantically looking behind him to see a lone book resting on the floor.

* * *

This was what he lived for! The glide of his feet against smooth ice. The whistle of wind in his ear as he twirled and spun, face raised to heavens as the moon wept upon his skin. He could hear the sweet songs of the Tempters that night, it was their turn to sink the grand armada that would pass their shores in but a moment.

He did not care. All he cared for was the freeness that the ice would give him. The elegant twist if his body as his brown hair though short, fluttered in the wind. In his heart, he could hear his own song. Beautiful and unique, in rhythm with the crackling of ice under his feet. There in the ice his heart sang and to him lured unsuspecting men to the icy depth of water below him. Mother Calypso ruled the frozen waters as well didn’t she?

Ice Dancer’s couldn’t be that useless then, could they?

Yuuri thought nothing more of it, a bubble of laughter escaping his lips as he flipped in the air and landed steadily on one foot, still gliding along the ice. He grinned as he twirled and twisted, always landing on his foot smoothly, the wind chiming with every move he made.

Here he was free!

“Don’t fear the reaper—” Yuuri cried out at the sudden voice, tripping over his feet and landing harshly on his face. He winced when he felt the slit if his lips and the sudden rush of hot red blood down his chin.

“He comes not by the dead of night nor the break of dawn—”

“Who is there?!” Yuuri shouted fearfully, seeing no one in the woods, no one on the ice! What was this, what madness did his ears deceive him with!

“But in the moment when sweet death caresses blood stained lips,” Yuri froze when suddenly an apparition flickered before him. A man in swooping ropes and pretty white and midnight blue. A man whose face was covered by a deep hood that did not hide the long tresses of silver that pooled at his feet.

The hood fell as the man slowly kneeled, corporeal in form now and even more terrifying as he reached out with long silver nails to caress Yuuri’s bleeding lip. The Ice Dancer flinched, inching away as in the distance the Tempters’ voice reached a soaring crescendo.

Yuuri wished to get away. To hide away in the library that—

Brown eyes connected with startling blue and the only though in the Ice Dancer’s head was—

“Beautiful,” Yuuri whispered, dazed by this man before him. The one with such a pretty face and sweet, sweet lips. A beauty that was more than enough to lure anyone to an unsuspecting death without a lovely tempting voice.

The man crawled over Yuuri’s form, hair tickling the Ice Dancer’s skin and smelling of ripe pomegranates. His soft lips but a breath away from Yuuri’s as he smiled down at the dazed young man.

A child of Hades Yuuri realized. A child of death.

It was a great honour if a Tempter could lure a child of death with the song of their souls. Only two had managed it over many millennia. The king’s greatest grandmother and a Tempter whose name had all been forgotten in history after he had run away with a human man and said man’s wife.

A disgrace.

“He watches silently.His eyes heavy upon your soul, scale tilted in his hands waiting. Forever waiting,” The man whispered and Yuuri’s heart froze.

Cautiously he caressed the man’s smooth skin. A wonder at how cool the skin felt. Like the ice he cherished. Like the ice, he lay upon as this man straddled his form and trapped him with long arms.

“Are you here to take me away, child of Hades?” Yuuri was suddenly brave even of his throat was dry and his heart seemingly gave up on beating. The man only smiled a sweet consuming smile, no shame as he stole Yuuri’s very first kiss from him.

This man tasted like Pomegranates.

“Victor, Yuuri. My name is Victor and you have lured me with the song of the ice. Do not fear the reaper, he only waits for what he finds most precious. He only waits for the one he wishes to love and hoped to be loved by in return,” The song of the Tempters faded with the sound of crashing waves and the ships that sank below raging storm waters.

Yuuri paid it no mind, lost in beautiful blue eyes.

“You hope to lure me to my own watery grave, “Yuuri whispered, smiling as the ice cracked beneath them and suddenly the rush of ice cold water caressed their skins.

“I hope to love you if you allow, beautiful Ice Dancer,” Victor smiled a wicked smile as they both fell through the ice, sinking to the depths of the unknown, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

 

_**Don’t fear the reaper. He comes not by the dead of night nor by the break of dawn but in the moment when sweet death caresses blood stained lips. He watches silently. His eyes heavy upon your soul, scale tilted in his hands waiting.** _

_**Waiting.** _

_**Forever waiting.** _

_**Until upon sweet breath, he taketh you away** _

_**Below the depths of an icy grave.** _

_**Love eternal, love so sweet a love you would never hope to escape.** _

_**A love accepted for it is within your heart it sings and the scales once tilted...** _

_**balanced.** _


End file.
